Walking hand in hand
by Rainbowunicorn22
Summary: Zen Wistaria is the CEO of Wistaria Corps. one of the most renowned companies in the world. Shirayuki a waitress in a cafe is searching for a new job. What will happen when they encounter? What is written in their fate? What are the challenges they will face?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** **: HELLO READERS! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. I WAS REALLY NERVOUS TO POST THIS BUT SOMEHOW I DID...I GUESS. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. DO TELL ME THE THINGS I NEED TO IMPROVE. SINCE I AM NOT A NATIVE ENGLISH SPEAKER SO THERE CAN BE SOME MISTAKES. PLEASE REVIEW :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS OF AKAGAMI NO SHIRAYUKIHIME BELONG TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

The sun rose spreading its rays over the city. Shirayuki opened the curtains of her window to look outside. It was beautiful. The city has woken up and everybody was getting back to their usual routine.

Shirayuki has to practically shake her roommate to wake her up. Alarm clock was useless, Torou was a heavy sleeper. "Get up Torou. I swear I will dump a bucket of water on you if you did not get up now." Shirayuki screamed while getting ready. "I am up." Torou got up rubbing her eyes. "What are you getting ready for? Cafe so early?" "No, didn't I tell you yesterday, I had an interview today. For the job at Wistaria's Corps." Torou thought for a second. "Yeah I almost forgot. All the best sweetheart. And by the way I heard that the CEO is pretty hot." Shirayuki rolled her eyes "Like I care. By the way what are your plans for today."Shirayuki asked adjusting her final look. "I have a meeting today, with the new brand manager. They are going to look at my new designs today. And you are look beautiful." Shirayuki was wearing a dark blue full sleeved shirt and white pencil jeans. She wasn't a huge makeup fan and kept it neutral. She tried her hair in a high ponytail. "Glad to hear that, my fashion expert. I really needed some compliments to boost up my confidence. And all the best for deal." "Thanks" Torou said hugging Shirayuki. Both exchanged goodbyes and Shirayuki left the apartment.

She checked her watch, it was 8:45am. The interview was at 9:30. She took a taxi and told the driver where she wanted to go. She really needed this job. She worked in a cafe and needed a better job. Her manager was terrible. His intentions were not right. He once told her to stay for longer hours to clean the cafe when there was no customer, but she told him that it was urgent and somehow managed to sneek out. But she cannot do it anymore, she seriously needed to get a respectable job.

Shirayuki reached Wistaria Corps. She looked around. The building was huge. She checked the watch. It was 9:25am. She quickly paid the driver and went inside the building. On the counter she was greeted by a young women in her mid twenties. She was really pretty and her outfit fitted her perfectly. "Good morning mam. How could I help you?" she asked. "Hi, I am Shirayuki Akagami. I am here for the interview for the secretary vacancy." "Oh yes, sir would be waiting to see you. Follow me." The girl started towards the boss's office and Shirayuki followed.

The office was huge. Everyone was busy working. No wonder Wistaria Corps. is one of the biggest companies. The young girl got into a lift. So did Shirayuki. She pressed the button reading 34th and the lift started going up. " I am Lisa." The girl said smiling and reached out to shake her hand. Shirayuki returned the smile and shook her hand "It's nice to meet you Lisa". The lift reached 34th floor and both of them got out. Lisa walked clicking her heels on the glistening floor and Shirayuki followed slilently. Lisa knocked on a door. There came a reply 'come in' from inside. Lisa entered the room. Shirayuki heard her telling someone about her and the person in return told Lisa to bring the girl in. Shirayuki felt something in his voice that made her heart thump loudly. She swallowed and tried to calm herself down.

Lisa appeared from the office and told Shirayuki to go in. Shirayuki went in and heard Lisa wispering 'All the best' when they crossed each other. But she didn't get a chance to reply since the door was closed. She started moving inside the cabin. The cabin was big and fully air conditioned. There was a mild fragrance of some sort of cologne. When she lifted her head, she saw a man sitting in the chair with his hands on the table. He was wearing a tailored black suit which fitted his body perfectly. Even though he was dressed, Shirayuki could tell that he was her age and quite fit, something accompanied after a lot of training at the gym. His hair were white as snow, perfectly groomed which contrasted the sapphire blue eyes, like eternal sea. This guy was really handsome.

Shirayuki was snapped from his thoughts when he started speaking. "And you are...?" Shirayuki blushed when she noticed that she was continuously staring at him and nodded quitely. She cleared her throat before saying," Good morning sir. I am Shirayuki Akagami." Zen nodded. "Miss Akagami, I have gone through your records. They are pretty good. But before I hire you I need to test some things that I need to have in a secretary." Shirayuki nodded. "And for that I am going to watch your work for a week. You would be working as a trainee. And then I'll decide if you are capable enough or not. Is that fine with you." "Yes sir." "Good then. Lisa will tell you about your job. You can start from tomorrow 9am sharp." There was a stern look on his face throughout and he spoke in a very 'business friendly' tone. "Sure sir." Zen called Lisa in his cabin and told her all the instructions. "Thankyou. Have a good day." Shirayuki said. He didn't even nod. He got engrossed in his work again.

Lisa showed Shirayuki, her cabin and told her where all her things were kept and what were the things she needed to do, like, to make notes during Zen's meetings, to tell him about his everyday schedule and remind him before his every meetings, writing emails etc. Shirayuki took a note of everything and thanked Lisa. "Your welcome. I hope you get this job." "Thanks Lisa." "Ok then see you tomorrow." "Sure".


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HEY READERS! THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE SERIES. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW. LATER :)**

Shirayuki reached her apartment and quickly changed. Torou came out of her room and watched Shirayuki getting ready. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To the cafe?", Shirayuki said while doing her hair.

"What? Why? You have a much better job than working before those pervert who waits for the chance to get any girl. You manager seriously makes me sick."

"Yeah I know but I don't have any other option. I need to work until I get permanently employed. You know I have to send money to Mom and Kazuki."

"Yeah I know, by the way how's you Mom?"

" She is fine but the doctor said to undergo the surgery as soon as possible. And It's just a week more, after that I can officially resign from there. I have training till 2pm, so I can still work as part time."

"But Shirayuki..."

"Let's just forget about this. I will be back early today. So we can go and have some girl time and I have to go shopping anyways. Let's go out for dinner tonignt. I want a treat from you for your successful deal."

"Yeah sounds good to me. "

" See you later than."

Shirayuki reached the cafe. She greeted her friend Risa and went to get changed. She came out and found her manager. "Where were you in the first shift today, eh Shirayuki?" asked her manager.

"Sir, I told you that from today I will come to the second shift."

"Okay. By the way that skirt looks really nice on you."the man said slowly getting closer to her.

"I really have work to do" and she escaped from there.

"Hey girl. Got the job." Risa asked. Risa and Shirayuki met at the cafe itself. She was a good friend.

"Well, they are going to test my capability for a week and will then decide."Shirayuki said while arranging her tray with the told order.

"All the best to you. And by the way how is your boss? I have seen him on TV many times. He is sooo handsome." Risa said blinking her eyes, like she was dreaming about him.

"Thanks, Risa. Which table?" Shirayuki asked ignoring the last question.

"Table no.9"

"Ok."She said picking up the tray.

"Zen, hey, you seem in a deep thought?" Obi said knocking on his table the third time.

Zen looked at him breaking the trail of his thoughts. "Yeah...I mean no, it's nothing you were saying?"

Obi sighed looking at his friend. "I brought the file you asked me to."

Zen was lost in his thoughts again. Obi hit him with the file on his head.

"Ow! Hey why did you do that?" Zen said rubbing his head.

"I never wanted to, but you know it's pretty annoying to see that you are not paying attention on what I am saying."Zen sighed and took the file from his hand.

"Who's the girl huh?" Obi asked raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"The girl with red hair? I saw her sitting in the cabin next to yours."

"Oh her. She is my new to- be secretary"

"Ooohhkay"Obi said emphasising the word and looking at Zen with curious eyes.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just want to know if she is the one you were thinking about." Obi said in a teaseful tone. Zen flushed red. "Take your perverted ass out of the door."

"Okay. Just make sure you take a cold shower afterwards, you are completely red."

"WHAT THE HELL! Don't make me kick you out off here Obi." Zen warned.

"Yeah... yeah... I am going. See ya!" He said winking.

Zen sighed and shook his head. Obi was Zen's best friend and worked in partnership with Wistaria Corps. Obi helped Zen to recover from the grief of his parents death. He had been there when Zen needed support. He was a good friend as well as an advisor. But sometimes he can be pain in the ass, well, most of the time.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HEY RAEDERS! HERE GOES THE THIRD CHAPTER OF THE SERIES. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :)**

Zen was in his office looking over some papers. His thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door. "Come in" he replied.

From behind the door appeared a girl with Apple red hair. Shirayuki. No doubt he was thinking about her previously. She was wearing a white shirt along with black pencil skirt and black heels. Her red tresses lay beautifully on her shoulders. Zen hasn't felt so attracted towards a girl before. She was so beautiful. 'Come on Zen you need to keep it together.'he thought.

Shirayuki stood in front of him, "Sir you have got a meeting with Shenazard in 10mins."

"Yeah. I must say I am impressed Shirayuki. You did not give me even a single chance to complain in last 5 days." Shirayuki blushed and gave a small smile.

"Get the conference room ready, I will join them soon." Shirayuki nodded and moved out of the cabin.

Everyone was in the conference room waiting for Zen. Shirayuki greeted everyone and made sure the projector was working properly. She could feel someone's stare from behind but she ignored and took her seat at one corner of the conference room. Soon a man approached in front of her. He was wearing a brown tailored suit which matched with his hair. He had green eyes which she found were staring back at her own. He had an annoying smirk on his face. He leaned down on the chair.

"Who are you, Miss? You have got an unusual colour of hair." He was so close to her that Shirayuki has to practically lean back in her chair to keep a fair distance from him. Before she could reply anything there came a sound from the back of the room.

"She is my new secretary, Raji." All eyes turned towards Zen.

Raji went back to his place, "Zen, glad to meet you again." Raji said shaking his hand with Zen.

Shirayuki let out a breath. She could totally feel the tension in the air between the two men.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. Please take your seats so that we can begin." Zen said. Everyone sat down and the meeting started.

.

The meeting was over everyone got up and shook Zen's hand. The men were busy talking with each other. Shirayuki looked back at her notes and started jotting out the points. Suddenly she felt someone's presence behind. She turned and found herself really close to a man. She quickly took some steps back and looked up to see the person responsible for startling her.

It was him again, Raji Shenazard. 'God! What is his problem?' Shirayuki thought.

"I think we need a good introduction, Miss. I am Raji Shenazard, CEO of Shenazard Corporation. The most powerful, richest and handsome man in this world."he said with a huge smile. Shirayuki smiled nervously, "Glad to meet you sir."

"What is your good name, beautiful?" Raji said with a wink.

She found it really weird and annoying. But she replied humbly, " I am Shirayuki Akagami, sir".

"What a beautiful name. I think we should catch up for dinner sometime. What do you say Shirayuki?" 'Jesus, what is up with him. Men...I say.' Shirayuki was really annoyed by him till now. She just wanted to get out of there right now.

Before she could say anything a voice said from behind, "I thought the meeting was over, Raji."Zen said.

Raji turned around. "I was just having a conversation with you gorgeous secretary, Zen."

"She comes here to work and she has a lot of work to do right now, so please excuse her." Zen looked at her. "Shirayuki I want notes of the meeting on my table."

Shirayuki nodded and was about to leave before she heard Raji say, "I hope we meet soon, Miss Shirayuki. And I know our encounter would be much pleasurable than today's." he said with a smirk. Shirayuki didn't quite get his words and just wished she doesn't meet him again. She left the room.

Shirayuki went to her cabin and finalised her notes. She knocked the door of Zen's office and heard him say 'come in'.

She went inside and saw Zen standing facing towards the glass window such that his back was facing her. He seemed deep in thoughts.

"Sir, I have finalised the notes." Shirayuki said.

"Keep it on the table and leave." Whoa that's the first time Shirayuki has seen him mad or technically heard him. She did what she was told and turned around to leave but a voice stopped her.

"Shirayuki..." Zen said.

She turned to face him. He seemed tensed about something but tried his best to keep a clean face. His shirt's top button were opened and his tie loosened. Shirayuki could see the seriousness in his face. His sapphire eyes were staring right into her emeralds.

"Yes sir." she asked in a low voice.

"What do you think about Raji?"he asked.

"Sorry?"

"I mean are you going out with him?"

"No, I mean I never thought about it." Zen sighed.

"So would you like to go out with me? I mean I would know you more, you know...I mean if you want to...and only if you are free...it's Saturday tomorrow but still?" Zen said nervously scratching his neck nervously.

That was the first time she has seen him nervous. It was really cute and seriously wanted to laugh but kept quiet.

She thought about it for a minute. "Okay."

"Great, then I'll pick you up at 8:00 tomorrow. What do you say?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Okay then, I guess your training time is up. You can leave if you want. And I'll give you your appointment letter tomorrow." Shirayuki smiled.

She was selected. Finally, she can leave that job in the cafe. She thanked her boss and left his cabin.


End file.
